Damsel in Distress 3: Maiden in Mischief
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Sequel to Woman in Woe. Damsel gets an invite to a mystery masquerade at a castle she's never heard of before, and you know Damsel! Could this possibly be good?
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, the fabulous saga starring my wonderful self continues. Remember, if you didn't read _Woman in Woe_, you should read it now! Everything will make much more sense if you do.

I walked out of my house and opened up my mailbox, pulling out a leader with a red seal.

"Hmm? How strange.." I thought, walking back into my house.

I sat on my hope chest and opened it, pulling out a letter.

_Dear _**DAMSEL SMURFETTE**_,_

_ You are invited to a Masquerade party at the cheery pink castle past the forest. Remember to dress up and wear a mask. Don't inform anyone you know that you are attending._

_Signed, Anoymous_

"Well I guess if I'm not allowed to tell anyone, that I should _atleast_ try to come up with my own mask. Then again... I was crafty enough to make these gloves." I glanced at the long white gloves on my arms. "Infact, half my attire might need a touch up!"

In case anyone forgot, I wear a white bow on my head, the u neck dress that curves up at the bottom, and boots.

"I might as well get started!" I got up and opened my vanity drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors. I went to my closet and pulled out three of my identical dresses. I carried it over to my vanity station and sat on the stool.

What I basically did was cut off the bottom halves of my dresses (and the parts that curve) and sewed them onto the bottom, making it long enough that it nearly touched the floor. I filled the chest of the dress a little but left a larger gap in the back of my dress. I added a diamond pattern of silver rhinestones on the front. Well, humans call them rhinestones. In your time.

For my shoes I took a pair of my boots and cut them down until they were like ballet shoes.

Last but not least, for my mask, I used some of the left over fabric to make a cresent moon, the opening facing my face. It was a big cresent moon, but it was on the side of my face, so it was okay. I added some little stars out of the remaing fabric coming off of the moon and off of each other, and I stamped eye holes into them. I added the silver rhinestones to it.

I could wear my gloves as they were, but sadly, I would have to leave my beautiful hair bow behind because it did not go well with the outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

At night I put on my outfit and snuck out to go find this castle. It never said when the date of the masquerade was, but I should atleast find out where the castle is, right?

If I had to hold my dress up so it wouldn't get dirty, then I should probably take the cleaniest trail.

I can't go through the grass or the dirt because dirt is.. Well dirty and I don't like grass stains.

I also can't take a path lined with pebbles because those are almost dirtier than dirt.

So I'll take the dirt trails.

Okay, take a left at the first pinecone and a right down the path at the fork with the rock and the fern, and there's a pink castle.

As I got closer I saw two other figures about my size outside it. Hey, now that I think about it, the castle is smurf sized. It's giganic but it's still smurf sized, you can tell by the shapes of the doors and what not.

I found myself standing right outside the castle with two smurfs. One a smurfette.

We did not exchange any words.

Not much later, another pair came down the path. They had been talking, but quieted down as they saw three smurfs waiting at the door. There was another smurfette in this couple.

The first smurfette, who wore lavender grecian dress with sandals of the same color, and a gold, metal mask that covered the bridge of her nose, grabbed onto the knocker of the large castle and banged it a few times.

_**Knock knock knock..**_

The door creeped open and she pushed it open, looking inside. She stepped in and we all followed casually.

There was velvet furniture which we all awkwardly sat down on, and waited to see what would happen next.

_**"Welcome, my beautifully dressed guests."**_ A smurfette called just before she came down the spiral staircase. (The kind that isn't much of a spiral that you would see in a very fancy house. The kind with super wide stairs.)

Her outfit was gorgeous, it was all black. And sparkly..

Her mask was that of a spiderweb, and it was the kind of mask you hold up to your face on a stick thingy. She had a little hat that was shaped like a cylinder, but narrowed at the top like a cone. It had tulle coming out of it. Her shoes were black sandals with a heel. You would call them high heels. Her dress is very hard to describe. Take the top half of a princess's dress, and now add a really frill tutu as the bottom half. Just to top it off, add a ruffly-frilly tail coming off of her right side.

_**"And welcome to my masquerade!"**_

"Where are the rest of the guests?" A smurf dressed in a red ruffle tux with a mask designed to look like a paint palette asked the hostess.

_**"I'm sure they'll all be here soon.."**_ She smiled, although I was unsure.

"What are we to do?" A smurfette with a sparkly green dress and a green leaf mask asked.

_**"We'll play a game of hide-and-go-seek of course!"**_ The hostess cheered.

_In this giant place?_ I thought to myself.

The hostess grinned at me just as I thought that to myself. Say, I think she glanced at me when I was questioning her just a few seconds ago!

_**"I will be it, of course."**_ The hostress said. She covered the eyes of her mask with her other hand. _**"One...Two.."**_

We scattered across the room, more afraid than excited. I hid under the coffee table infront of the velvet furniture.

_**"Three.."**_

The lights suddenly went out.

_**"Four.. Five.. Six.. Seven.."**_

I was getting scared.

_**"Eight.. Nine.. Ten!"**_

The lights came back on and I heard a smurfette scream, it was not the hostess.

I shifted under the table to see what all the fuss was about.

_Oh my smurf! The smurf with the paint palette mask is dead!_


	3. Chapter 3

I crawled out from under the table while the smurfette with the grecian outfit kneeled down beside the dead smurf. Before she could remove his mask, he suddenly disappeared.

The smurfette with the green dress shrieked.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and another smurfette wandered in. She wore a pink dress, bejeweled shoes, and a rainbow mask.

"What's going on?" She asked, closing the door.

_Run! Run away!_ I screamed inside my head.

I looked towards the hostess, who had not reacted in anyway, and she was staring at me like she had something to hang over my head.

"Nothing." The grecian smurfette replied. "Absolutely nothing.."

"Are these all the guests, now?" The other male smurf, who wore a simple black tux and mask asked.

The hostess nodded.

_**"Wait here while I go get some snacks.."**_ She turned around and went back up stairs.

The grecian smurfette slid over to the green-wearing one. "Star, is that you?" She lifted her mask up a little.

The smurfette nodded. "Yes, Artemis." She whispered.

"Brainy here." The smurf lifted his mask up momentarily, too.

"But who are the other two smurfettes?" Star asked. "They are well disguised."

I sat down on the velvet couch and crossed my arms and one leg over the other, smirking while they tried to figure out who was who.

"Damsel has gloves." Star observed. "But no shoes like that."

Artemis nodded. "The bejeweled shoes are awfully familiar, so I think the new smurfette might be Story.

"Maybe we can get them to give out their personalities." Brainy suggested.

The two smurfettes nodded.

The hostess came back down with some bread and a red liquid on a tray. She sat it down on the coffee table.

_**"Enjoy as much as you like."**_ She offered.

I took a small sip of the red liquid. It tasted sweet, and like grapes. "It's good." I said, reaching for a peice of bread.

I looked at the indentified smurfs and smurfettes.

_Is it really that hard to guess who is who? But then again, it shouldn't be TOO easy._

The hostess glanced at me, smiling, and raised her glass. _**"Anyone know any good stories?" **_She asked.

The new smurfette raised her hand. "I know this great story about a fox and an acorn!"

..I think that says it all.

_**"Oh, do tell!"**_ The hostess waved her hand.

"Well it all started when.."

The lights went out again.

And when the lights turned back _ON.._

The hostess was dead!


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes turned to me at once.

"Murderer!" Brainy pointed at me.

"She must be Moonlight Damsel," Star added in. "She has eyes and hair just like Damsel's!"

..So they could obviously see my hair and even paid attention to my eye color, but still couldn't be sure it was me?

"N-No I'm not!" I staggered back in the chair, trying to climb the wall.

"Let's get her!" Story cried.

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

As they creeped closer to me, I climbed onto the shelf above me, knocking vases of mini ferns and wild flowers over.

"Don't even try to run!" Artemis cried, pulling out her quiver and bow which she had hidden inside the back of her dress.

I gasped and jumped up onto a shelf higher up and to the left of the one I was currently on. Seriously, how could anyone even get anything onto there other than dropping them flawlessly from the top of the stairs?

Well, that's exactly where I was headed.

I latched onto the shelf with my hands and swung my foot off, knocking fine china down that broke at the smurfs' feet. As soon as I was stable on that shelf, I climbed up onto the ivy-covered balcony of the top of the stairs and tiredly pulled myself over, just missing Artemis's arrow.

I found the french doors that the Hostess had gone through. I quickly opened and closed them behind me as I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

Inside was a dark kitchen. I moved aside out a wooden crate which had cooking pots in it that was in a bottom shelf at the bottom of the counter island and hid in it as they opened the french doors.

They walked past me quickly and entered what must have been the living area through the other set of french doors I saw when I entered.

When I thought they had gone, I slowly got out and began to stand up.

Until and arrow skimmed through my dress and pinned me to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Artemis!"_ I squeaked.

"Damsel?" She leaned down and lifted my mask up. "It is you!"

She pulled the arrow from my dress. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay."

"Hey, crew!" She called. What an unusal thing for her to say. It was more like something I would say, but I guess that's the price of becoming my second best friend.

There was no reply.

"Huh." She helped me up and walked over to the french doors, motioning for me. I quickly stood over by her side. She drew one of her arrows and handed me her bow, arming me while she drew a short kris that had been strapped to her thigh.

She pushed through the french doors and I followed her, standing behind them on the other side as they closed.

Artemis cautiously looked around the dark living quarters for any sign of life.

She gasped as something grabbed onto her ankle.

A shadowy figure stood up.

"It's me, Story!" It whispered.

"Oh." Artemis sighed.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Everyone jumped as we heard a blood curdling shriek come from the other side of the _next_ set of french doors, which led to a more spiraly spiral staircase that led to an upstairs.

"I'll need my bow, Damsel." She traded me the dagger for her bow, leaving me with the arrow aswell.

She pounded through the french doors in search of the hideous sound.

"This will make a great story," Story said as she walked next to me, taking the arrow.

"If we live to find our way out." I told her.

She nodded and we made our way out the french doors. Artemis was long gone by this time.

We slowly walked over to the spiral staircase.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me. I tried to scream but they covered my mouth, so Story screamed for me instead.

I reached out for her as my captor pulled me into the walls.

"Damsel!" Story grabbed onto my spare hand with her spare hand. "DAMSEL!"

But it was too late.

I suddenly found myself in a black world.

I could still see inside of the castle, but it was like I was seeing it from the other side of the walls in a world that was endless and black. With nothing but the inside of the house from the current story (level) inside it.

Story pounded on the walls, but unable to find herself following after me.

My captor spun me around.

_"The dead hostess!"_ My mind screamed.

"Not quite." She smiled evilly, taking hold of the stick that held her mask to her face that, since I had seen her, had been staying in place by herself. She carefully removed her mask.

"Moonlight Damsel!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Took you long enough!"**_

"_Why?_" I asked her.

_**"Why do you think? Is it not obvious? I **_**hate **_**you."**_

"You hate me.." I sunk down low.

_**"You think I **_**liked **_**you? Why else would I curse that baby smurf? Why else would I plot to kill you and your friends?"**_

"You mean Miette wasn't always like that? You cursed her? Your trying to kill us?" I broke away from her, running to the house and jumping through the wall and landing on the stairs next to Story.

"Run!" I grabbed her arm, running up stairs.

At the top we ran into Artemis.

"THERE!" We screamed, shouting at the wall as Moonlight Damsel came out of it.

Artemis linned up and arrow, releasing it at the smurfette.

Moonlight Damsel conjured up a shadow rectangle, deflecting it.

As the arrow made contact with my back, I fell to the floor. After that, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight I died, and I'm up in Heaven. Looking down at my friends, wishing they would stop trying to save me, the time's they've tried, it is going on seven. It turns out that it was just me Moonlight Damsel wanted all along, and Painter, yes, Painter, was in her way and got caught in her evil web of wrong.

I looked over at him and try to smile. Although, there is nothing to smile about. I look down at our friends and just want to shout! Artemis will never know Painter's true love for her! I will never get to see Star get married, no sir! I will never see Jumpy or hear from Story again!

Actually, maybe I will.

In the end.


End file.
